The present invention relates to a safety valve and, more particularly, to a safety valve which cuts off the gas supply from a gas container when leakage occurs.
Gas containers are widely used to supply gas to burners. A gas container generally incorporates a safety valve to prevent damage resulting from gas leakage. Accidents, however, still possibly occur when the leakage occurs in the threadings portion of the safety valve in the situation where the safety valve fails.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved safety valve to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.